


First Day of School

by TakeMeToAnotherWorld



Series: Leanne Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Sisters are the best, Family Feels, First Day of School, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Older Winchester Sister, POV Dean Winchester, Still no romance sorry, Toddler Sam Winchester, Winchester Sister, Young Moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeToAnotherWorld/pseuds/TakeMeToAnotherWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the fire. How is it going for our favorite Winchesters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with the next story in this series. It's a little shorter than the other so sorry about that but it just felt like the right place to end it.

_**Dean’s POV** _

**15\. August 1984, 7:32 AM**

I was in my room packing the last of my books when I heard Annie call up the stairs:

“We have to go now, honey. You don’t wanna be late on your first day of school do you?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” I yelled back.

I hoisted my backpack up on my shoulder and ran down the stairs to the entrance hall. I could see Annie standing at the changing table putting Sammy’s clothes before she scooped him up and placed him on her hip. She quickly got him into his clothes before placing him on his play mat while she put on her own clothes. Even though she was only four years older than me she always seemed so grown up. Even when Mother had just died and Daddy was sad all the time, she was always there for me and Sammy.

“Dean what are you doing? Put your shoes and coat on, so we’re not late.“ She said looking at me sternly.

I nodded and hurried to put my clothes on before following her out to Bobby’s car. Bobby was already in the driver’s seat and we were fast to hop in and get ready to go. Me and Sammy were in the back seat and Annie was in the front seat. I looked over at Sammy and smiled at him when I saw he was chewing on his plush toy. I played with him the rest of the time to the daycare he was starting in. When Annie came and took Sammy to bring him inside I insisted on going with them. When we came in a nice looking brunette lady came over and said:

“Hi my name is Kate, nice to meet you. This must be Samuel.”

“It’s just Sam and yes it is. My name is Leanne, I’m his older sister and this is our brother Dean. “ Annie answered with a polite smile.

“Where are your parents?” Kate asked concerned.

“Our mother is dead and our father is away on a … business trip. We live with our Uncle Bobby at the moment.” Annie said sadly.

“Oh my. I’m so sorry… So how old are these little fellows?” She said apologetically trying to change the subject to a more pleasant one.

“Sam is one year and three months. Dean is five and a half. He is just starting school today as well actually so we better get going soon.” Annie answered easily, kneeling to put Sammy down."Come on Dean say goodbye to your brother for the day.”

“Bye-bye Sammy. I’ll see you after school.” I said bending down to kiss his chubby, little cheek.

“I’ll see you soon, okay sweetheart?” Annie said kissing both his cheeks and hugging a little more tightly than normal.

“Bye-bye Dee. Bye-bye Annie.” Sammy said happily, grinning so you could see his little teeth.

“Well he’s a happy little boy. I’m sure he’s going to have a great time here.” Kate said, taking Sammy’s hand and guiding him over to some of the other kids.

Annie took my hand in hers, holding tighter than normal and I gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled down at me and we went out to the car. The trip to school felt like it went on forever and I couldn’t help but ask; if we were there now, a couple of times. When we came to the school I couldn’t help but feel nervous. We said goodbye to Uncle Bobby and started towards the school. I grabbed Annie’s hand and clung to it in nerves.

“You want me to walk you to your classroom, honey?” Annie asked, smiling comfortingly at me.

I nodded a little relieved and smiled back at her. She took out the letter we had gotten with the confirmation that we had joined the school as well as our teacher’s names, classroom numbers and a map over the school. She checked what number the classroom and was just about to look at the map when I said:

“Will you do your thing, Annie pleeeaasseee??”

“Alright fine.” She smiled amused.

She closed her eyes and just stood there and breathed. When her eyes opened they were bright amber instead of hazel. She put away the letter and took my hand again. We weaved through the halls of the school arriving at my classroom in no time. When we came to the door, Annie took a deep breath and her eyes slowly faded back to her normal hazel. She pushed the door open and we could see a big classroom with soft, sunny yellow walls. There were already a couple of kids and their parents as well as the lady I assumed was my teacher since she had a nametag on her cardigan. The lady came over and introduced herself as Ms. Jackson.

“And what is your name young man?” She asked kindly.

“My name is Dean Winchester Ma’am,” I answered after a reassuring squeeze of my hand from Annie.

“And you are?” Ms. Jackson asked Annie.

“I am Dean’s older sister Leanne. And before you ask our mother is dead and our dad is on a business trip. We live with our Uncle Bobby who drove us here but he had to get back to work so he couldn’t go in.”

“I see. Well it was nice to meet you young lady. Class is just about to start so why don’t you say goodbye and get to your own class,” Ms. Jackson said before turning around and going over to some of the kids that had just come in the door. Annie knelt down and said:

“Alright honey, I’ll come and get you after school and we’ll get Sammy after that. Are you gonna be alright?”

“Yeah I guess.” I answered nervously.

“That’s my boy. Have a good day, hon. Love you.” She said smiling encouragingly.

“You too Annie.” I answered before hugging her around the middle. She hugged me back before kissing my forehead and leaving with a wave.

I sat down at a table and looked around at the other kids. There were around twenty other kids evenly divided into girls and boys. Ms. Jackson made sure that at each two people table sat a girl and a boy. Next to me sat a redheaded girl with a braid just like Annie’s except Annie’s was longer. The redheaded girl wore a light green dress and I couldn’t help but notice that she looked really uncomfortable. I vaguely remembered Mother wearing dresses but Annie almost never wore dresses when she could avoid. She preferred jeans, trousers or sometimes a skirt. I found out the redheaded girl’s name was Celeste but that she preferred Charlie and that her mother had to force her into the dress since she hated dresses and would rather just wear pants and printed t-shirts.

In the first class we had we had to write our name on a nametag that we placed on our table. After that we started on the alphabet. Most of the others were having a really hard time remembering and writing the letters and I just didn’t get it. I remembered everything, I always had. Some memories from long ago had gotten more blurry but they were still there. We had a short break to get some fresh air and then we moved on to numbers.

**11:00 AM**

We had lunch in the cafeteria. I sat with Charlie and some of the others from my class. I was laughing at something Charlie said when suddenly there were hands covering my eyes.

“Guess who?” I could hear an amused voice ask from behind me.

“Annie!” I exclaimed, spinning around in my seat to look up at her bright smile and mischievously twinkling eyes. She ruffled my hair and sat down next to me.

“So how have your day been, honey?” she asked.

“Don’t call me that.” I said halfheartedly, not really meaning it. “It’s been good, though kind of boring. We just went over the letters and numbers a bunch of times and it was really easy to remember for me but most of the others took so long.”

“We’ve talked about this before, honey. Not everyone has as good a memory as you. You gotta give the others time to learn as well.” Annie said.

“I know but it’s still really boring!” I whined.

“So ask your teacher for more difficult assignments to do while the others do theirs. I can go with you if you want.” She said.

“Will you?” I asked pleadingly.

“Of course I will. I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to do it.” She said smiling.

“Thank you!” I exclaimed gratefully.

“You’re welcome, honey. Now you have a good day and we’ll talk to your teacher when I come pick you up okay?” She winked at me.

“Okay thanks. You too!” I said before hugging her quickly.

She hugged me back and kissed my forehead before going back to her own table. When I turned around to the others from my class they were all gaping at me.

“What?” I asked defensively.

“No – Nothing it’s just… you are just so close. Most older siblings don’t even want to be seen with their younger siblings and she just came over and was all… affectionate and motherly. Actually what’s up with that? She is only what nine? and she seems so much older and more mature.” Kevin, an Asian boy from my class, asked.

“Well our mother died last year and even before then she was… absent. I don’t really know what mothers do normally. Annie has just always been there for me and Sammy.” I answered confused.

“A mother takes care of you. She cooks the food, helps you get dressed, puts you to bed and sings a lullaby. She comforts you when you’re sad and tells you that she loves you.” Charlie said.

I couldn’t help but think; _that’s what Annie does for me and Sammy. That’s what she has done since I can remember. She always kisses my bumps and scrapes. She always puts me to bed even when dad is there and sings my favorite lullaby. Maybe… she is my mother, no mom. Even if only in heart. I guess I’ll just have to ask her when we get home._ I was silent for the rest of lunchbreak and when we got back to class we got some copy sheets where we had to write a different letter a bunch of times on each one to get a hang of the movements.

**1:45 PM**

We were let out of school and I waited a half hour for Annie to get out of class as well and come and get me. I sat in my classroom with Ms. Jackson. I was doodling and she was grading some papers for her older students. When Annie came she explained the situation and Ms. Jackson smiled and agreed easily. Annie thanked her and then we left the school and walked out to the parking lot. Uncle Bobby was waiting for us and we quickly got into the car.

We stopped at the daycare to get Sammy. Annie and I went in and when Sammy saw us his face lit up and he toddled his way over to us as fast as he could. Annie knelt down and brought him into a tight hug while kissing his face all over. Sammy giggled and put one arm around her neck while the other reached out for me. I grabbed it and he smiled even wider. We sat for a minute just enjoying each other’s presence after a long and tiring day apart. We pulled apart when we heard a person clear their throat over us.

“It seems you’re very happy to see each other again, huh?” Kate, the woman we met earlier the same day, said.

“Yeah it’s been a while since we’ve been apart for so long or at all really. Did he have a good day?” Annie answered.

“He’s been fine. He didn’t want to take a nap but other than that he’s been fine.” Kate said smiling.

“Oh yeah he doesn’t want to sleep alone. If you put him with one of the other kids, that he seems to get along with and who won’t mind, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Mo - _no stupid brain don’t go there yet_ \- Annie explained.

“Okay we’ll try that tomorrow then. Have a good day.” Kate replied.

“You too.” Annie answered, standing up with Sammy still in her arms. She smiled at Kate and took my hand before turning and walking out into the wardrobe. She quickly got Sammy into his coat and shoes while I opened the door. We went out to Uncle Bobby’s car and went home.

**8:04 PM**

When Annie tucked me in I couldn’t stop myself from asking her the question that had been on my mind since school.

“Annie, are you my mom?”

“Wha-what do you mean? I’m your sister.” She stuttered.

“I know it’s just… we talked about what moms do in school today and you do all those things for me and Sammy. And I know that you not really my mom at least not bio-biolojicly…”

“It’s biologically honey,” she corrected.

“Right that. I know you’re not but you still feel like my mom. I still love you like you’re my mom. So can I… can I call you that?” I asked pleadingly.

“I love you too… and alright I’ll be your mom. I guess I have been already for a while now huh?” she said slowly.

“Yay thank you! Thank you… mom,” I exclaimed happily.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly and buried her face in my hair. I hugged her back still smiling happily. We sat there for a while before she pulled back, trying to discretely wipe her eyes before she said:

“Sleep well and sweet dreams.”

“Thanks mom, you too!” I couldn’t resist calling her mom, feeling so happy that I was allowed to call her that now. So happy that I had a mom now. I would have to teach Sammy tomorrow. I closed my eyes with a smile and let myself fall into happy dreams of my family.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry there wasn't more of Bobby but he just didn't work with me this time. Hopefully he'll be more cooperative next time. Next story will probably be the same day just from Leanne's POV. Anyway hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
